Poems and Roses
by Princess Shirona
Summary: Dawn Berlitz and Maybelle Maple are two beautiful princesses who fall in love with Ashton Ketchum and Andrew Rosenthal; two charming princes. Will their relationship be successful? Pearlshipping, Contestshipping. Full summary inside. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Guys, I have deleted one of my stories – 'Pearlshipping, a collection' because I want to replace it with a new one. I'm using a new writing style – longer, starting a new line when someone talks, and would probably satisfy you with good chapters and storyline – I hope. Please review it. **

**P.S – At first it will be in Normal POV, but I might switch to Dawn's POV, May's POV, Drew's POV and Ash's POV. And oh, here are their ages:**

**Dawn Berlitz ~ 18**

**Maybelle Maple ~ 18**

**Ashton Ketchum ~ 20**

**Andrew Rosenthal ~20**

**Summary:**

**Dawn Berlitz and Maybelle Maple are two of the most beautiful and richest princesses in the land who happen to be best friends. Their moods are always bubbly, and they are nice to everyone. Their palaces are close to each other and they visit one another often. The love adventure and romance. One day, their parents decide to introduce the princesses to the princes in the other side of the land. The two princes are: Ashton Ketchum and Andrew Rosenthal. They arrange a ball, and invite the two princes. Their parents make them talk to them, and with Ash's and Drew's great qualities, they charm their way in to the princesses' hearts. The princesses and princes fall in love with each other, and soon start a relationship. Will they succeed? Read to find out!**

**Palace Maids ~ Solidad, Cynthia, Candice, Jasmine, and Clair.**

**Ages:**

**Solidad~ 23**

**Cynthia~ 23**

**Candice~ 21**

**Jasmine~ 22**

**Clair~ 23**

**P.S.S – There won't be any Drew or Ash in this chapter. They will probably make their debut in the second or third chapter.**

_**Chapter 1: The lives of the land**_

_Normal POV_

Dawn Berlitz and Maybelle Maple were considered "The lives of the land". It was probably true, because their beautiful faces, charming personalities and bubbly moods made everyone they saw smile. Dawn had long, midnight blue hair, a cute smile, an hourglass figure, and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. May meanwhile had short, rich brown hair that was curved at the ends, a flashy smile, a slender body, and eye-catching ocean blue eyes.

Dawn's parents – Johanna Berlitz, a single mother, was in charge of the Berlitz Family Palace. May's parents – Norman Maple and Caroline Maple – who were loving parents, were in charge of the Maple Family Palace.

The parents of the both princesses loved them dearly, and the girls loved their parents as much, too. Dawn and May were taking a walk in the Maple Family Palace's Garden. As they admired the flowers – petunias, sunflowers, bluebells, dandelions, orchids and other pretty flowers , May picked a red rose from a rose bush. She looked at it admiringly and smelled its fragrance.

Dawn took her seat on a beautifully carved wooden bench beside the Maple Family Garden's fountain and started writing a quote. You see, Dawn's hobbies were writing poems or quotes, reading books, singing, and hanging out with May.

She smiled satisfied as she read aloud "Because of you... I laugh a little harder, cry a little less, and smile a little more. How does that sound, May?"

May looked up. "I think that sounded great Dawn, as usual." May said with a smile.

"Thank you." Dawn replied, smiling back at her best friend.

"I'm hungry." May said with a hungry expression. Dawn giggled as she heard her friend's stomach growl.

"How about we go inside to eat?" Dawn asked her friend, heading towards the exit of the Maple Family Garden.

"Thought you'd never ask." May replied, following her best friend towards the exit of the garden. When they were inside the palace, they ran straight toward the palace kitchen for May's stomach was growling louder than ever.

As they went inside the palace kitchen, they were greeted warmly by the maids of the Maple Family Palace. "Good morning, Princess May and Princess Dawn." They chimed.

"Good morning." The two girls replied, smiling at each maid.

"I'm hungry. Do we have anything to eat?" May asked.

"We prepared your favourite Princess May; noodles." Solidad said as she placed a bowl of noodles on top of the long, huge, wooden table. May had grown fond of eating her favourite food – noodles. She couldn't wait to eat it all up.

"And your favourite Princess Dawn, chocolate chip cookies." Cynthia said as she placed a plate of chocolate chip cookies on top of the dining table.

"I can't wait to dig in!" May said as she grabbed her spoon, quickly but gently, then started eating the noodles.

Dawn took a cookie and took a bite out of it. She chewed and swallowed first before saying: "Delicious! It tastes marvellous!"

Solidad and Cynthia watched them intently, sweatdropping.

"Look how fast they eat! They must be real hungry!" Solidad whispered into Cynthia's ear.

"I know, but shouldn't we be used to this now? Almost every time they go into the kitchen from the palace garden, they're begging for something to eat." Cynthia replied, whispering while still sweatdropping.

After a few minutes, the two had finished eating; not a crumb of cookies or a drop of noodle soup left. The maids collected their dishes and washed it.

Dawn and May were bloated. They are so full they feel that they don't even have to take lunch or dinner. Then, they heard May's parents talking in the living room. The two girls went into the living room to greet May's parents. As they walked into the room, Norman and Caroline stopped talking and smiled at the two girls.

"May." Caroline started. "There are two boys who will come over here tomorrow, and we want you two to meet them."

"_Two boys?"_ May thought. _"I wonder who they are.."_

**So you probably know who the two buys are, don't you? It's pretty obvious. Please review this, thank you very much.**

**~Cynthia**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry I could not update this story right now! I want to focus on my other story first before continuing to update this. I'll probably update it by November. And just to make sure, I really like this story and I'M NOT GONNA LET THIS ONE DIE. I just want to focus on my other one first. Please bear with me!**

**Thanks.**

**-Cynthia**


End file.
